Compassion
by AnglophileSasu
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sasuke is caught trying to run off to sound, and Tsunade orders him to live under Kakashi's roof. What perverted and weird encounters will that lead to..? KakaSasu, Crack, rated M for eventual smut, Please review!
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not make profit from this… And I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from it… but if I did, Sasuke would be the main character, and there would be a lot more yaoi X)

**A/N:** Yea, okay! This is my first real fanfic… And I hope somebody will like it XD … Okay in this fic Sasuke was stopped from running to Orochimaru … by ANBU or something… I don't know… But he didn't get to be trained by Orochi… or whatever that may have happened while he was with him OxO' … And just so you know, I know just as much as you about how this fic is going to end OxO … Btw when there is // then it's thoughts XD just a reminder XP … well enough said let the story begin 8D ….

**It was a rainy day in Konoha gakure. The city was all empty because everyone had seen the opportunity to stay home, and keep dry. A lightning tore the sky apart, followed by an almost instant thunder. A loud bump could be heard from a certain raven haired's room. **

**In utter shock, from the sudden light and sound, he had fallen out of his bed, resulting in landing on the cold floor. In a groan he reached for his aching forehead. "Nice way to start the day of…" he glared at the rain pouring down outside his window.**

"**Ne, ne Sasuke…" Sasuke turned his head to find his sensei standing in the doorway…with a nice pink apron on. "…don't be so grumpy in the morning. Now get up I made you some breakfast." **

**There was nothing but silence…until Sasuke's voice tore it apart. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY HOUSE!!!" Kakashi only smiled, lazily took the apron of, and started walking towards his furious 14-yearold student, who was still sitting on the floor. He sat down in front of Sasuke, and caressed his cheek with an uncovered hand**. _//Sooo soft.__..__//_ **Sasuke closed his eyes, and for a short second began to purr. **

**Kakashi was only left to smile even wider, at his student's non-familiar behavior. **//_What has gotten into him? …Normally he would call me hentai… and slap me in the face… But I kind of like him like this…// _**"Sasuke… You know that this is not your house… Right after you tried to run off to Orochimaru, Tsunade ordered you to live in my spare room…" Kakashi said in a teasing voice, while still nuzzling Sasuke's cheek.**

**Then suddenly Sasuke remembered it all, and opened his eyes wide. **_//KYAAAA! WHAT AM I DOING!! It's Kakashi for crying out loud!!!// _**He got up quick. While trebling, the only thing he could get himself to say was "I-I … b-b-bathroom…" before he ran off to the mentioned place. **

**Kakashi began to chuckle, once the teen was out of sight. **_//What a cute little kitten…//_** He then got up too, and started to make it to the kitchen.**

**When Sasuke got to the bathroom, he sat down up against the door, not being able to make it any further. **_//What was that all about?! ... And what's this weird feeling?!// _**Sasuke was about to cross his arms, when he accidently slit his wrist over a certain awakening thing inside his pants, which triggered a major tickle, and he couldn't resist to moan. He then looked down at his pants, to find a nice, big bulge. **_//DID KAKASHI DO THIS TO ME?!!//_** "WHAT THE HELL!!" **

**Kakashi was now about to check on the whole breakfast situation, when he heard the Uchiha's loud outburst. He then decided to go check on the Uchiha instead. He went to stand outside the door, and then again with the teasing voice he said: "Is everything alright in there? ... Do you need some help..?" Kakashi had to keep himself from laughing, so he held a hand over his mouth. **

**On the other side of the door Sasuke was now blushing, and without any luck, trying to search his mind for a mature answer. "FUCK YOU! … It's your fault anyway…" before he could stop himself he had said it… He widened his eyes. **_//Fuck! //_** Now he really hoped Kakashi hadn't heard the last part.**

**Kakashi froze a second. Trying to figure out what the boy had meant, with that. He then opened his eyes wide … **_//Can it really be ...?!//_** "Sasuke what exactly do you mean by that?" he said with a steady voice. **_//no... It can't be... He wouldn't feel like that …would he...? // _**Kakashi sure did feel more for Sasuke than just a student, and he wanted to be more for Sasuke than just a caretaker, and a teacher, but he couldn't tell him that. And he would never believe Sasuke at any rate felt the same for him.**

**Behind the door Sasuke was getting impatient, over the bulge that wasn't going away. His blurry mind kept picturing Kakashi, and he couldn't do anything about it. "… not here… not now…" he whispered. He almost forgot to answer the question, which he was asked, but was now hesitating about the answer he was supposed to give. **

**Kakashi heard what Sasuke had said, though he wasn't supposed to hear it. "Sasuke… just come out… I won't laugh… I promise." He then stepped back from the door, as he heard the key twist in the lock. **

**Sasuke slowly opened the door. He then stepped outside, with downcast eyes, and an obvious bulge, he tried to hide with his shirt. **_//Please say he won't notice…//_** A blush crept up his pale face.**

**Kakashi stood a moment, to just look at the teen. **_//Aaaaww … I've never seen him this cute before…// _**He then stepped over to the embarrassed Uchiha, and gave him a hug. "It doesn't matter Sasu-chan. It's not your fault…" he said with a sweet voice. **

**Now Sasuke blushed even harder, at the name, and the hug he was given. He was fighting to restrain himself, as his bulge was starting to grow even larger. **_//Can't... hold back… anymore…! // _**Sasuke then sneaked a hand up Kakashi's shirt, finding it hard to not moan at the much needed contact. **

**~TBC~  
**

**A/N:** I really hope i didn't leave this to much of a cliff-hanger OxO ..If that's possible...  
Okay as said, this is my first (yaoi) fanfic ever!! OwO  
I'm pretty (*nod* lol XD) proud of it so far! And there will be some smut in this.. cuz' i'm just a perv... -,-

Well i haven't thought much of the title though.. it just sorta came to me last second..  
n' i liked the deffenition of the word..

Here it goes: "someone who cares about the thoughts and feelings of others before they think of themselves".

I think it fites Kakashi so far... OwO if u don't like it, help me find another!

Buuut... please comment n' review OwO

xxx Alexx Cross


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not make profit from this… And I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from it… but if I did Sasuke would be the main character, and there would be a lot more yaoi X)

**Kakashi completely froze at the teens straightforwardness. **_//Seriously… this can't be happening!? … Well, two can play this game!//_** he smirked. "Are you finding anything good in there Sasu-chan?" He whispered seductively, in Sasuke's ear. "I know I am… right here…" He brought his hands down to Sasuke's perfect ass, and gave it a gentle squeeze. **_//This is so much more entertaining than Icha Icha Paradise!// _**he snickered.**

**Sasuke froze, his eyes widening, blush deepening, and bulge pulsing. **_//KYAAA!! HENTAI!! I GOTTA get out of this mess! …b-but how?!// _

"**Ne, Sasu-chan … cat got your tongue??" he smirked; never relishing his grasp, from Sasuke's well formed behind. **

"**N-n-no … I-I … I ha-have to go get some f-fresh air…NOW!" He got loose of Kakashi's grasp, and ran for the nearest exit. He pulled at the door a few times, then got it open, and stormed through it, as if his life depended on it. **

"**Hmm… I may have over done it, just a little bit…" He gave a nervous smile, and scratched his neck. **_//I hope he's okay…//_

**After running awhile, Sasuke sat down on a rooftop, glaring at the whole pants situation. He sighed "Why can't I just be normal..?!"**

**A whole day went by, without Sasuke showing up. Around dinnertime Kakashi was making some Onigiri (which he knew was Sasuke's favorite), while reading his treasured Icha Icha-book. He then heard a bump coming in direction of Sasuke's room, and the shower being turned on. **

**Earlier he had opened the window, in Sasuke's room, if the teen felt like showing up unnoticed. This was in the nature of a shinobi anyways. **

**After a few moments Sasuke stepped inside the kitchen, only wearing a towel around his waist. He didn't even notice Kakashi starring at him, because he was occupied with the towel constantly giving a fight about staying on his slim waist.**

**Suddenly Sasuke realized Kakashi's presence, when he accidently dropped a spoon on the floor. Sasuke quickly turned his head to look at him with wide eyes, and a blush creeping over his face. From where he stood, he could clearly make out the features of an open mouth.**

**They stood there for a while, just starring at each other. For every second passing Sasuke's blush grew deeper, and deeper, and eyes wider and wider, if that was even possible. After a few moments a bulge could be seen at the front of the teens towel, and it was obvious what the little raven was thinking about.**

**Kakashi instantly saw that, and decided to make the first move. He started walking slowly towards the Uchiha, never breaking eye contact. **

_//What am I going to do?! I can't let him touch me; I won't be able to restrain myself this time!// _**Sasuke started stepping slowly backwards, as to get away, but was stopped as he stood back against the wall. As his bare skin made contact with the surface of the cold wall, he gave out a loud mewl, and quickly covered his mouth with both his hands. But as his hands left the damp fabric of the towel, the mentioned piece of cloth fell directly to the floor, leaving the poor teen butt naked. **_//OH F*CK!!//_

**Kakashi was only a couple of feet from Sasuke, as he stood there completely exposed, and cheeks glowing a crimson shade of red. His member pulsed, as he brought his eyes down to the teens full hard on, bobbing up in midair. "Sasu-chan..?" **_//And all I did was look at him…//_

**~TBC~**

**A/N:** Well yea, that's what I have for u so far X)  
~hope ur not too disapointed about the length .. cuz' I'm a bit ashamed about it myself .

well yea .. what did u think?? OwO

btw if u have a great fantasy or something about what could happen now.. just writte it to me, if u want XD

It will help on my creativity !! X3  
~and if I like it, might get posted in this fic! XD

but yea please leave a comment, or a review!  
~I just love those!! 8D

xxx Alexx Cross


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not make profit from this… And I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from it… but if I did Sasuke would be the main character, and there would be a lot more yaoi X)

**A/N:** Finally it's here!! 8D After hard convincing from my own side i finally felt like posting this.. I have been a little uncertain about the end and such.. but if you hate it please tell me and I'll maybe rewrite.. TT~TT

**Sasuke stood there frozen for a moment, while Kakashi was only an inch from his body. His heart was speeding to the point where he was sure Kakashi would hear his heartbeat loud and clear. **

**Kakashi just stood there, starring down at the Uchiha's slim frame. Down at that jolting pink member, breaking the plane and milky surface of the teen. Impure thoughts were starting to take over the Jounin's mind, and it was hard not to release his grasp, and just go with the feeling. **

**Sasuke's whole body was trembling. He didn't know why Kakashi had such an effect on him, but he surely did. Whenever he was without the Jounin's presence he would be all calm, and emotionless, and not caring about anybody around him. But when he was with his sensei his heart would pound rapidly in his chest, and he would act out on every little out-of-line emotion. **

**He couldn't do anything about it himself. He had tried to keep his calm, and just remain his collected and non-caring self, but every time the copy-ninja would tease him it would stir up his other almost forgotten emotions. He would tell himself that that was just Kakashi being Kakashi, and he was an annoying character amongst the others. But that wasn't it… He would feel all bad and such every time he would put Kakashi in a box with people that annoyed him, together with Candy-floss, and Ramen-monster… Also known as Sakura, and Naruto. He was a human being in a whole other category… one Sasuke wasn't sure what to call yet, but he was about to find out soon... **

**Kakashi had been looking only at the boys delicious body for quite some time now and realizing that, he brought his eyes up to meet with the teens. He then suddenly felt a weird tingle in his chest, as if something were completely wrong… because when he examined Sasuke's beautiful onyx eyes… it was as if the Uchiha was utterly uneasy, and full of insecurity. Kakashi instantly felt bad for putting the boy in such a state… He pulled his mask down to reveal a beautiful face with a sweet and caring smile displayed on his never-the-less beautiful lips.**

**Sasuke was instantly blown away by the looks of his sensei… He was the most handsome man he'd ever seen, in his entire life… Many nights had he pondered about what was hidden under that mask of his… but never would he have believed that it was such a treasure! **_//OH GOD! He's so close I can't even think straight anymore! …God he looks so totally hot__..__.NO STOP IT SASU! GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! You're not Itachi's foolish little teenage sister, you know! GOD I HATE ITACHI!! … Uh-oh I'm doomed…//_

**Kakashi slipped off the glove on his left hand, and laid it on the boy's bare chest. He was utterly surprised by the heart rate Sasuke's heart was sporting, but made no effort to show it. "Sasuke… You don't have to be afraid of your feelings… You obviously feel something for me… more than just me being your sensei…" There was starting to form goosebumps under the Jounin's featherlike touch. "I care about you too, if you wanna know. You have no idea how much…I love you…" Sasuke's mouth was wide open, along with his eyes and that made it oh so easy for the Jounin to steal a heated open-mouth kiss, from the lightheaded teen. **

**~TBC~  
**

**A/N:**Well this sure was a tough one *wipes forehead* and it's to short too ..again . ...  
... but this is the one I got the most fun out of writing XD (Candyfloss and Ramenmonster ha~HA XD )  
buuuut, as you may, or may not detect.. there's some smut comin' your way in the next chapter XD  
I hope I won't suck to much at writing that *sweat drop*  
.. oh well X)

I just thought that maybe ppl wanted to know that I'm also posting this fanfic on DeviantArt.  
I'm posting under the name: **xxPrettyxBurningxx  
**-I'll possibly update a little sooner on that channel...

Anywho please review! I wanna know what you guys think about it!! 8D

xxx Alexx Cross


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these awesome characters, nor do I make profit from this. If I did own Naruto, Sasuke would be Kakashi's little slutty kitty :'D… And I don't think there's any sign of that so far... sadly…

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but here it is *nervous laugh* I won't waste your time with my excuses for not updating in a long while (thou they're true, and makes sense :b) i'm also sorry that this chapter is so frikin' short (and contains no smex T.T) but I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this part to go... I mean Sasuke is under aged n' stuff, so I dunno ... but hey I'll figure it out somehow! Here's part 4 of this drawn out fic XD

**That open admission sent him right over the edge, he didn't care that his mind kept telling him to keep his pride. There was only one thing he wanted… And that was Kakashi's love, and understanding. And of course his swelled organ inside of him, which he only just realized he'd been craving for hours now. "I-I… love you too… Kashi"**

**Sasuke swung his arms around The Jounin's neck, and returned the kiss with just as much passion. Their bodies rocked back and forth, cocks grinding against each other. They both gasped at the sudden pleasure. Sasuke needed this. There had been so much sexual tension all day. Enough to suddenly make his teenage hormones take over, and make him ache his back, desperately seeking more attention at his neglected area. **

**Once Sasuke broke the kiss to thrust against Kakashi's leg, he took the opportunity to plant open mouth kisses on the sexually frustrated teens displayed neck. To his own liking he received a loud pleasure filled moan, which left him wanting more of those heavenly noises. Working his way down slowly his lips caught a pink heated nipple, which immediately left Sasuke moaning wanting more.**

**Once Kakashi started teasing the little pink bud with his teeth and tongue, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed more! "Ka-AH-shii! Ss…s-stooop t-t-te-AH-sing!! …please…" An adorable crimson blush covered the teen's innocent face as he looked into Kakashi's eye. **

_//How could I ever say no to that face…// _**A smile lit up the Jounin's face, as he captured the teens soft lips between his own. **

**Sweetness and compassion mingled between them as Sasuke's heart fluttered in his chest. Needing something to keep his balance he grasped onto the green fabric of the Jounin's vest. Sasuke broke free of the kiss for air. "Take of … t-the vest..." he bit his lip nervously "…a-and the shirt too…"**

**Kakashi absolutely adored the teen's flustered and oh-so-cute face. He was most likely the only person who had ever seen Sasuke this way, and he had to remember to thank Tsunade later, for making the teen stay with him. He took the ravens hands in his, and gave each one a quick peck before letting them drop to the teens sides. He peeled off the offending pieces of clothing, along with his mask which was clammed around his neck, and his headband.**

**~TBC~**

**A/N:** So tell me; do you want a full on smut scene, or an alternative scene thats not to mean against poor 14 year old Sasuke... or a third option; changing Sasuke's age to 15, making it not so awkward for me to write (cus' in Denmark when your 15 you can sleep with ppl...)

It's your call! So let me know what you think!


End file.
